<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hongjoong and Sannie's Day Off by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931554">Hongjoong and Sannie's Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Regression/De-Aging, Hide and Seek, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong and San get the house to themselves and San regresses.</p><p>Hongjoong is happy to spend some quality time bonding with the little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hongjoong and Sannie's Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=El">El</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by the beautiful El!</p><p>Can be read as a part 4 to ‘Oh Sannie, Baby’ but also can be read standalone. (Part 3 will be up in the next couple of days but this won’t spoil much, if anything)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today it’s relatively quiet in the ATEEZ dorms. Only two of the members are home, everyone else has a full day of activities. Hongjoong and San have been left alone and Hongjoong couldn’t be happier. Hongjoong hadn’t had much of a chance to bond with the little since he came out to the group so he was excited to have the day to just himself and San.</p><p>Hongjoong had let the little sleep in after checking in on him around 8:30 to find him still fast asleep. Hongjoong was happy to sacrifice an hour or two with the little to make sure he was properly rested. Hongjoong ate breakfast and sat down on the couch, turning the TV and waiting to hear some noise from the little’s room.</p><p>A call of ‘Hyungie!’ at around 10:15 alerted Hongjoong to the little’s awakening and he hopped off the couch, running down to Sannie’s room. What he found almost made him burst out in laughter.</p><p>Sannie was trying to put his pants on over his head, like a t-shirt. The boy was quite independent, always asking to do things himself but it seems his usual intelligence had failed him this time.</p><p>Hongjoong cooed and moved over to the little, pulling the pants off his arms. “Hey silly, trying to wear our pants the wrong way, are we?”</p><p>“Sorry hyungie, Sannie didn’t mean too.” Sannie pouts. The boy had managed to get his underwear on properly, so he wasn’t standing completely naked, but he still had a slight red tint to his cheeks.</p><p>“I know you didn’t, bubs, you don’t have to apologise. How about you let hyungie get you dressed, huh?” The little nods and Hongjoong helps him put the pants on properly, and well as a cute My Little Pony t-shirt. The little looks positively adorable when he’s ready and Hongjoong leads him into the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>“What does my little trooper want for breakfast today?” Hongjoong asks the little once he’s sat at the kitchen table. Sannie thinks for a minute before lighting up.</p><p>“Cheesy toast please Hyungie, like you made for Woo-hyungie and Sannie the other day!” Hongjoong remembers back to the day a few weeks ago, when Sannie had stolen enough of the grilled cheese toast off of Wooyoung’s plate after trying it that Hongjoong had to make a whole new batch for the two.</p><p>“Cheesy toast coming right up, baby!” It only took about ten minutes after turning the oven on for Hongjoong to serve the little his toast, cut up into little bite-sized squares. Sannie thanked Hongjoong as the caregiver sat down opposite him on the table. “You’re welcome, bub. Watch out though, it’s hot.”</p><p>“I know hyungie!” Sannie ate relatively slowly, blowing on each piece before eating it. Breakfast went by silently, Hongjoong texting one of the producers as the little ate, the little not very talkative even now. “Done hyungie!”</p><p>“Well done, Sannie!” Hongjoong congratulated the boy on finishing his plate as he took it to the sink. He didn’t bother washing it, knowing that one plate wouldn’t bother anyone. “What do you wanna do now bubs?”</p><p>“Hidey Seekie!” Sannie shouts, excitedly jumping up and down. Hongjoong covers his eyes and starts counting straight away, not giving the little any warning. He laughs at the startled streak Sannie lets out and hears the little waddle down the hallway, looking for somewhere to hide. Once he reaches 30, Hongjoong shouts that he’s coming to find Sannie and uncovers his eyes.</p><p>“Where’s my Sannie boy?” Hongjoong leaves the kitchen, heading to the lounge first. He keeps up a very dramatic commentary the entire time, letting Sannie know where he is. Hongjoong doesn’t know where Sannie actually is, but knows he ran further down the hall than the lounge, most likely to one of the bedrooms.</p><p>Hongjoong spots Sannie under Jongho’s bed when he enters Jongho and Mingi’s room, the first one he checks. He doesn’t say anything however, ignoring the little’s giggles when Hongjoong leaves the room, loudly announcing that he can’t find the little.</p><p>He pretends to check all of the other boys rooms before returning to the first one. He then makes a show of looking under Mingi’s bed, actually finding a pair of headphones the younger male had claimed he had lost. He places them on the bed before looking under Jongho’s bed, finding the little giggling his heart out.</p><p>“There you are, Sannie bug!” Hongjoong exclaims, laughing along with the boy. He helps the little out from his hiding place. The two play another three times, Sannie much better at finding Hongjoong. After about an hour of playing hide and seek, Sannie drags Hongjoong into the lounge room to play with his toys.</p><p>“Action heroes, Hyungie!” Sannie pulls his various action figures from his toy box as Hongjoong turns on the TV. The two sit down and Sannie begins describing a very dramatic fight between Batman and the Hulk. Hongjoong plays along, enjoying the crazy stories that Sannie comes up with. </p><p>Around 1pm Hongjoong gets up to put lunch on, chicken nuggets for Sannie and leftover noodles from the previous night for himself. They eat on the couch watching Paw Patrol, promising each other not to tell Seonghwa. Sannie starts yawning soon after lunch and Hongjoong takes the boy to his room.</p><p>It’s a relatively simple process to get Sannie into bed, though he does insist on sleeping with Hongjoong. Hongjoong isn’t one to argue so he climbs into bed with the boy, letting him cuddle into his neck. Hongjoong falls asleep after Sannie, kissing the little’s forehead and giving him a squeeze, happy that he got to spend such a playful day with the little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the end kinda sucks but I think it's still adorable!</p><p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p><p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>